


I Hate Kim Jaejoong

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Belts, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, POV First Person, POV Shim Changmin, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: I hate Kim Jaejoong. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Kim Jaejoong is an asshole. He treats everyone like nothing more than a hole to fuck, he cheats on his exams and bribes his teachers. Or fucks his teachers. I have never seen him crack open a book or do any homework, and yet he has amazing grades.

I do my best not to associate with people like him. But unfortunately, when you get sent off to college, you can't always pick your roommate, and Kim Jaejoong is best friends with my roommate.

Park Yoochun is little better than Kim Jaejoong. He's a sleezeball, but he doesn't fuck teachers for his grade so I see him studying every now and then. And he lets me study in peace.

Jaejoong though, the fucker, has to bother me whenever he's here.

Both of them are twenty-two and in their last year at college. That thought keeps me going through the year, because I won't have to deal with either of them again. I have too much at stake to get involved in their theatrics and their parties. I'm here only because I'm smart and I got a scholarship. At seventeen, I'm the youngest student in the collge and there is a lot of pressure on me to do well. I don't mind. I thrive and live off pressure.

I am currently studying for my calculus class. There is an exam in a couple of days, and I know this material, but it's always good to refresh yourself as often as possible.

I jump when a loud knock lands on the door, followed quickly by softer knocks.

"Fuck," I grumble and put my head down for a moment.

It's Jaejoong and he won't leave until I open the door. And he won't stop knocking until I open the door.

"Minnie-ah, Minnie-ah."

I sigh and stand up. Half way there, I remember I'm only wearing boxers, and I quickly pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He's still knocking when I shout at him to shut the fuck up. He knocks louder.

I fling the door open and glare at him. "Yoochun isn't here," I say and try to shut the door.

"I know. Let me in."

Experience taught me that with Jaejoong, you do not argue, and if you do what he wants, he will leave.

I sigh and stand to the side to let him in.

Jaejoong is arrogant, annoyingly so, but I don't blame him for it. He's gorgeous and he's rich and he's smart (supposedly). His hair is this red color that isn't quite burgandy. It's beautiful with his perfect skin, and his dark eyes. Today he is wearing t-shirt that is a deeper shade of wine red that stretches around his shoulders and bunches at his tiny waist.

The only thing he puts effort into is his body, and it's effort well spent. His muscles are amazing.

I look away before he catches me looking and try to move past him to my desk.

He grabs my arm. I look at his hand, and then at him. I'm slightly taller than he is, but there's no way I could ever look down on him.

"Sit," he says and pulls my arm. I think of fighting back, and then give in to my fate. I will not get back to my studying until Jaejoong has what he wants.

I sit next to him on Yoochun's bed, back against the wall, and then he turns his body, flinging his leg over mine.

"Do you think I'm hot, Changmin?"

A uncontrollable blush rushes up my cheeks. I swallow, but he's already seen my answer.

With a smirk, he pushes up his shirt, showing off his abs and the glint of metal in his navel. I look, and then look away.

"Unbutton your pants."

"What?" I say, turning to him quickly.

His lips turn in a smirk. "Did I speak Chinese? I said, unbutton your pants."

"What? No!"

The amusement drops off his face and his hand slides on my stomach. I inhale sharply and it makes him smile again. "You want me. Unbutton your pants."

_Where the hell is Yoochun when I need him?_

"Don't worry about being interrupted," Jaejoong says. "Yoochun is with three or four girls right now, having some of the best sex of his life. We can't let him have all the fun, now can we?"

I shake my head. "I hate you. There is no way I am--"

He grabs my hard cock. My hard traitorous teenage dick that would harden at just the thought of Jaejoong naked.

"I am not going to tell you again. Unbutton your pants."

My breath is short and I weigh my options. I have no idea what he's going to do to me, and I am most definitely a virgin. I spent too much time with my books to ever find a girl or guy to be with. To pretend I'm not terrified isn't an option.

The thing that I hate the most is that Jaejoong knows I'm a virgin.

With shaking hands, I unbutton my jeans and lower the zipper.

He makes a noise of amusement and then says, "I want to see your cock, dongsaeng."

I push the band of my boxers down and my cock springs free. The boxers hook on my balls, pushing them up as well. I can't look at him.

His finger runs down my cock, just once, and fondles my balls for only a moment. I gasp at the sensation, and then he moves. He grabs my legs and pulls me until I'm lying on Yoochun's bed, my legs spread. He kneels, takes my hands and pins them above my head.

"Your cock isn't as big as I thought it would be."

I blush harder and try to pry my hands out of grips. "Fuck you."

He chuckles and lets me go. It surprises me and I jerk up. He kneels back on his feet. His cock is strained against his pants.

"Stroke yourself."

My eyes widen and I shake my head. I try to curl up and roll away from him, but he grabs my hips and holds me down.

"Yoochun says the only thing you do more than study is jerk off. I want to see it."

"Let me go."

"Stroke off."

"No, let me go."

Now, normally, I am a very level-headed person and it doesn't take much for me to freak out, but I'm lying under a self-proclaimed sex god with my cock hanging out of my pants and I'm terrified and embarrassed and--

"Please let me go."

Jaejoong scoffs. "Stroke your cock, bitch."

Tears sting behind my eyes. The rational part of my brain reminds me that if I just do what he says, he'll go away. I shut my eyes, ignore the wet drip of a tear down my face and take a deep breath. I'm shaking harder than ever as I curl my hand around my cock. My still hard treasonous cock.

I never thought what it would be like this way. I have stroked off to thoughts of Jaejoong before, but ... but not like this. And why the fuck is my cock hard?

Humiliated and insulted and ... well, some people did get off on that. I didn't know I was one of those people though.

"Look at me," he says, and my eyes snap open.

"You aren't even trying," he says, arms crossed. There's this anger in his eyes that makes my toes curl. I gasp and speed up, eyes locked on his as I stroke faster. He smiles. "Better. But ... stop."

Reluctantly, I still my hand.

He taps his chin with a finger and then grabs my legs. He bends my knees, pinching my balls between my boxers and pants. I hiss at the strong combination of pain and pleasure. He pushes my hips, rolls me over.

"On your knees, head on the bed."

I'm shaking again, but only partly because I'm nervous and embarrassed and pissed off. The rest, if I'm honest with myself, is from the command in his voice.

"Pants down."

I obey, pushing my clothes to my thighs, baring my ass.

"Spread yourself open for me, bitch."

I shut my eyes and try to buring my burning cheeks into the bedspread. I move my hands behind me, grab my ass and spread myself open.

"Well, at least you're ass isn't as loose as I thought it was going to be, slut." He spanks my hip once and I cry out, starlted from the sharp, brief pain.

Fingers touch my entrance, and I gasp out a negation. He laughs, scraping his fingernail back and forth over the puckered skin. A dirty noise of gathering spit echoes around me. Something wet drips onto my body, at the top of my cleft. It slithers between my cheeks, and I whine, because it's so ... so ...

"Shove a finger in your ass."

I realize that I'm still crying, but I do it anyway. I keep one hand holding me open and slip the other around, stretching until my fingertip slips through his spit. I shiver and whimper, pressing the pad of my finger against my hole. My cock jumps. His hand slides under my body suddenly, and I gasp out his name. He yanks on my balls and then jerks my cock down, and back, forcing a pained cry from my throat.

"Such a slut."

My finger slides into me, and then out, I'm not sure if I'm doing it, but I have to be. He releases me and calls me another name, but I don't hear what he says. My brain is too clouded with unbelievable lust. He spits on me again.

"Two fingers."

I whimper as I force another finger inside me. There are noises coming from my throat that I didn't know I could make. Something between a cry and a moan and a gasp. My cock is so hard; I'm sure if I touched myself I would come.

I hear his belt loosen, whish through the belt loops. He snaps it, in the air, and I flinch.

"Do-don't don't, don't, please--" I cry out as he whips me with the end. Over my ass, and then down my hip. He growls and pushes my t-shirt up and whips my lower back. It stings so much, but a little part of me realizes that he's not whipping me that hard.

I don't know what to make of that.

My fingers have stalled as I whimper and cry into the blanket. But that traitorous cock is still hard as a rock, jerking up into my stomach with every deep breath.

He suddenly grabs both of my hands and ties them with his belt. I take a brief moment to rein in my breathing, stop my tears, and then his fingers push into my ass, and his are longer than mine and they go completely deeply inside me before spreading and twisting as he yanks them out. He spits again, forces his fingers into me again, and then again.

I whimper when he stops and try to thrust back.

Jaejoong chuckles. Something wet, slick and a lot bigger than his fingers pushes up against my entrance.

I'm two heartbeats from telling him to stop and then he thrusts inside me. I scream, head lifting off the bed. He pushes it back, fingers tangling in my hair. Pain runs up and down my spine, fear and disbelief.

"Fuck," he mutters as he pulls out and pushes back into me.

"Stop, fuck, stop, Jaejoong, don't, please, stop, please. Hurts." I didn't expect him to stop, but I keep muttering nonsense, face buried in the blankets. He probably can't hear me anyway.

My cock has finally gone soft.

The pain doesn't last forever, or maybe it's still there and I'm just used to it, or I just don't care anymore.

Jaejoong fucks me for a long time. At least it feels like a long time. My heavy breaths and tears subside, and I give up, body going slack as Jaejoong takes what he wants from me. His cock pulses inside me, and then his breathing goes ragged. He pants harshly, and then yankes his cock out. A moment later, warmth splatters over my ass and back.

"Not the best fuck I've had, but definitely in the top twenty."

"Fuck you," I whisper to the blanket. I'm crying in relief that it is over.

He grabs my hips and flips me over. I cry out as pain lashes up my spine from my ass.

"You're fucking beautiful like this," he whispers, and fingers touch my chin. I yank away from him, but he grips tighter. He runs his other fingers over my cheeks, wiping at my tears.

"Go away," I whisper. "Go the fuck away."

Lips press against mine, and I make an aggravated noise and bite his lip as hard as I can. He yanks back with a shout and then smacks my face.

"Fuck you!" I shout at him. "Get the fuck off me!"

His hand cups my crotch, fondling my cock and balls, and here I thought my cock had learned its lesson, but in no time, I'm hard as a rock, and moaning, and trying not to thrust up into his hand. My arms hurt where they're smashed underneath me.

"Bend your knees."

I don't want to, not at all, but they obey his command, my feet planted on the bed. Some of the pressure is off my hands and on my shoulders now. Three of his fingers push into my torn body, and I cry out as the pain wars with with pleasure of him stroking me off.

"Fuck them."

I shake my head weakly.

"Fuck. Them." He tugs harshly on my balls and my cock twitches. I feel precome seeping from the tip.

With a whimper I lift my hips. His fingers slip out of me. He tsks in annoyance and shoves them inside me again. This time I drop my hips on them, rising up immediately. I tilt my head back, pushing into the bed as I fuck his fingers. I hate him and I hate myself, because I don't want this, not at all, and he's pulling an orgasm from me every times his wrist twists and his fingers slip over the crown of my cock.

"You better call my name when you come."

I bite my lip at a sudden spike of pleasure from my ass. He smirks and then leans forward. My eyes go wide as his mouth opens and his tongue touches the head of my cock. I whine and try to thrust into his teasing mouth, and he smiles, eyes meeting mine.

"Come, donsaeng. Come."

I whimper, because there's really nothing else I can do. He pulls his face away, to my utter disappointment, and then moments later, my brain goes blank, my vision fuzzing, and I'm writhing on the bed as I come. I cry out at the first splash of come on my t-shirt and then between gasps, I say, "Fucking bastard, you utter fucking bastard."

He chuckles. "Not exactly my name, but good enough for now."

His fingers slide out of me and I collaspe to the bed with a whimper. I turn to my side, trying to relieve the strain on my bound arms.

"Kneel."

"Fuck you," I say even as he yanks me around and puts me on my knees. My jeans have fallen to my lower legs. Come is dripping from my cock. I flex my fingers, trying to get circulation back in them.

He lounges on the bed next to me, lightly stroking himself. He's smirking, and I blush and turn my head away from him.

"You're awfully pretty for a smart kid, Minnie."

Petulant, I stick out my tongue at him.

He smirks again, and says, "Is that an offer to suck my cock?"

"Get it close to my mouth and I'll bite it."

The amusement in his eyes is replaced by irritation. "I don't doubt that, so I'm going to sit here and stare at you and stroke myself for a little while."

I turn away from him again. As the minutes legnthen, I realize that he's serious, and he's going to stroke off and stare at me. My skin heats up, I'm blushing up to my hair line. And once again, my dick turns against me and twitches under his gaze. The minutes stretch and pass, and my knees ache. Listening to him breath and the steady stroke of his hand on his cock is dizzying. I glance at him. His eyes are on my cock, and I whimper just once and bite my lip as he smiles, still staring. My cock is so hard again.

His breathing staggers. And I watch him, burn my gaze into his cock like he is doing to mine. Unconsciously I lick my lips, wondering what he would taste like.

And then I realize that I could have moved any time I wanted to. He doesn't have me tied up and I'm sure I could get my wrists out of this belt if I try hard enough.

"Fuck," he mutters, and his eyes are closed.

God, I hate him. And I want him. I ... fuck is right. I move my knees, and his eyes fly open sensing the movement. My eyes are still on on his cock.

"What are you--"

I fall forward, and he's fast enough to catch my shoulder. I slide my knees back with a moan, and then touch my tongue to his cock.

"Fuck, Changmin!"

I suck his cock into my mouth and he curses again. His fingers tangle in my hair and his hips rise, and I have never sucked a cock before, and I gag right away, but he doesn't relent, thrusting up into my mouth. My eyes water and my cheeks ache and I gag on every other thrust. I can't breathe.

His fingers move, and one hand slips under me and he tugs on my cock again, roughly, yanking me hard and painful. I moan around his erection. Pleasure soars through me, and I can't do anything but take it all, take it and love it and come hard, screaming while saliva drips out of my mouth. He grabs my face, smearing my come on my cheeks and slams my head down as he thrusts up. I think I'm going to throw up, and then his cock pulses, and he shouts something. With an obscene slurp, he comes in my throat, and I gag on it. He holds me down and I have to swallow some of it, but I can't breathe until he shoves me away, and I land hard on my side, gagging and spitting come onto the blankets.

The belt leaves my wrists. I moan and try to move and give up.

"Not bad, bitch," Jaejoong says. His fingers land on my hair again, and they're wet and sticky with come. He wipes his hand off.

I have no more energy to tell him to fuck off.

A minute later, the door shuts.

I let myself cry for a few minutes and then get up and head to the bathroom. The full effect of what Jae has done to me curls in my gut and I fall over the toilet and throw up. I'm shaking as I drag myself to the stall shower. I wash myself four times, trying to get the feel of his skin off mine. I'm in the hot hot water until it goes cold and my fingers are wrinkly.

I shiver as I dry off. I half stagger to my dresser. It's dark, and I don't turn on a light as I slip into sweat pants. I lay in my bed and try to sleep, but every time I shut my eyes, I feel Jaejoong's hands on me again.

Part of me knows that I should have gone to the cops first, but I didn't, and thinking about it, I guess it's okay that I didn't. I'm sure Jaejoong would get away with it anyway, and it's not like I wasn't a willing participant. He hadn't hurt me or tied me up or forced me. I could have climbed away from him any time I wanted. And I know that if I tried to say he raped me, that would have been his defense.

It's close to three when Yoochun slips into the room.

The light doesn't turn on, and I hear him change.

"You might want to change your sheets, hyung," I whisper.

He gasps in surprise. "Fuck, Minnie, don't scare me like that. And why?"

"Jaejoong was here."

He snorts, and then he sits on my bed. "Did he hurt you?"

I shut my eyes.

Yoochun knew.

Fuck that fucking fucker.

I sigh. "Nothing more than I wanted, hyung."

"I don't believe that at all."

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Are you going to report him?"

"Will it change anything?"

He's silent and then he gets up. "It never has before."

"Your best friend is an asshole."

"I know. You going to let him fuck you again?"

Now that was the million dollar question. My brain yelled no, but my cock was twitching.

"Maybe," I say and then bury my face in my pillow. God, I knew I was going to let him fuck me again.

"Can I join?"

I snort into my pillow and the incredulity, the unbelievability of the entire situation hits me and I'm suddenly laughing. Nothing humorous, just manic laughing.

"God, all you had to do was say no, fucker."

I roll over, still laughing. "Oh my god, hyung, what is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" A lamp flips on and I wince against the light.

"He fucking raped me, and I'm going to let him do it again. He humiliated me and called me names and rubbed come in my hair."

"Ah, the draw of one Kim Jaejoong. He always gets what he wants."

"I fucking hate him."

Yoochun met my eyes and he smiled. "Welcome to the club, kid."


	2. Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I hate Kim Jaejoong?

Kim Jaejoong is still an asshole.

I don’t see him for three days. My body has more or less recovered, but my brain hasn’t. I almost failed my calculus test. Luckily, calculus is sort of second nature to me, so I managed to get a mediocre grade.

Yoochun says little to me, like always. I catch a few pitying glances from him every now and then. I don’t know why he pretends to care. He knew that Jaejoong was planning on coming to our room and taking me whether I wanted it or not.

Whether I want it or not.

Isn’t that a laugh? Even thinking about it, his voice and firm hands and the burning shame of his comments has me growing hard in my sweat pants.

I growl low. I have a physics test on Monday that I can not afford to be less than perfect on.

There is a knock on the door. I jump in surprise and look over at Yoochun who is reading some Chinese history packet. He meets my eyes and says, “It’s Jaejoong.”

I swallow, nervous suddenly.

“You can answer it, or I will,” he says.

My last conversation with Yoochun goes through my mind. I said that I want Jaejoong to fuck me again, but do I really? It’s my call, Yoochun made that clear. Jaejoong has what he wanted from me, and he’ll leave me alone now. But do I really want that?

I also know that if I let Jaejoong fuck me again, I won’t be the only one. He never settles with anyone, and I don’t think I can change that. I don’t think I’d want to change that. Jaejoong isn’t exactly the “hey mom this is my boyfriend” type. And I will not break my mother’s heart that her only son is gay by bringing that asshole home.

And I’m not exactly gay. Just … experimenting. Isn’t that what college is for?

Jaejoong knocks again. “Chunnniiiieeeeeee.”

I can deny it, deny the erection in my pants, or stand up and face it and take whatever he is willing to give me.

Physics … fuck.

With a sigh, I stand up and push away from the desk. A fleeting smirk paints Yoochun’s face before he goes back to his homework.

I walk to the door, give myself a mini pep talk and open the door.

Jaejoong quickly masks the surprise on his face behind a smirk.

I swallow, lower my eyes, and before I can talk myself out of it, I fall to my knees. I’m close enough to rub my face on his thigh. His fingers twist in my hair and yank my head away from him. I whimper, cock throbbing. He turns his hand, forcing my face up and our eyes meet. I pile my gaze with every bit of lust running through my body. His smirk deepens and his hand moves again and I am turning, still on my knees, and following him into the room, his hand leading me, pulling my hair. I bite my lip against a smart-ass comment and lower my eyes.

“Hey, Chunnie.”

“Hey, Jae. Nice pet.”

My cheeks burn hot.

Jaejoong pats my head. “Isn’t he pretty? His name is Minnie.”

Yoochun snorts.

Jaejoong tilts my head up again and taps my nose. “Be a good boy, and stay right here.”

I swallow, eyes shutting for a moment. I don’t think I can blush any more, but I do. The heat travels all the way to my chest.

Jaejoong smiles. “Such a good boy.” The derision in his voice causes tears to spring to my eyes. He doesn’t see, already turning away. He crawls onto Yoochun’s bed and tosses the notes to the side.

“I was going to drag your ass to my room, Chunnie, but I think I’d rather stay right here.”

“Gee. I wonder why.”

Their lips meet, and I watch them kiss until their clothes start coming off. I look at the floor, hands clenched in fists. This is not what … Anger, so much anger rushes through me. At Jaejoong, at myself. My cock is hard in my pants as I listen to them make out, and listen to Jaejoong whisper praise at Yoochun.

Yoochun is a moaner.

And Jaejoong, the shithead, must see that I am no longer watching, because he starts commentating.

“Oh, god, Yoochun, you cock is hard, leaking and—“ slurps “you taste so good.”

“Do you want me to finger you while I lick your asshole, baby?”

“You’re so beautiful when you’re all laid out for me, with your dirty hole stretched open like such an eager slut. You remind me of someone I fucked recently.”

“Fuck you’re tight, baby, so … fuck … ride me faster. I want to see your face when you come all over me.”

I squeeze my eyes shut, concentrating on the sharp pain in my palms. The muscles in my ass and thighs clench at the same rhythm as they fuck. I’m jerking my hips into the air, hissing at the contact of the cloth against my erection. I can almost feel it, almost feel Jaejoong’s cock stretching me open, sliding into me. My cock hurts, so swollen. I feel my orgasm building, just from listening to them, imagining them. I am going to come as soon as I stroke myself.

I can. Oh god, I can shove my hand in my sweats and pleasure myself to them, but I can’t, I … I can’t. I sway, my knees aching from holding still for so long.

Yoochun screams Jaejoong’s name when he comes, and Jaejoong calls him beautiful.

“Hm, thank you, Yoochun. Now, I know you don’t like it when I come in your ass, and you hate to swallow, so do you mind if I make use of my pet?”

My breath stops.

Yoochun chuckles. “You’re such an asshole.”

Fingers snap twice. I know it’s a signal to me, and my head shoots up, eyes meeting Jaejoong’s and then dropping. His firm body is on display, cock hard, chest and stomach covered in come. Yoochun slips off the bed and spares me a look before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Come here,” Jaejoong says.

I swallow and drop to my hands and crawl over to him. He spread his legs, feet on the floor. I settle between them, not touching. I whimper when he almost smiles.

He lifts his cock away from his body and I follow the silent cue, opening my mouth. He wipes it over my lips, teasing me with it. It tastes like vanilla, and … well, musky, sweaty, cock-after-sex. My dick throbs, and I wonder if this is the closest I’m going to get to having Yoochun, too.

Jaejoong lets the tip settle into my mouth. I lick the slit, moaning as my mouth fills with precome. His fingers are back in my hair and without any warning, his lifts his hips, gagging me with his cock. I cough, and he laughs and speeds up, not letting me catch my breath.

I lift my hands, grip his thighs for balance and with his cock still in my mouth he slaps me.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

I whine, but put my hands back on my own thighs.

Jaejoong suddenly sits up, keeping me on his cock. He rocks his hips, cock sliding straight into my mouth, gagging me further. Both hands grip my hair, and he pulls hard enough for me to cry out and tears fill my eyes. He stills his hips and pulls my head up and down his cock, pushing harder until I’m choking and spluttering. My vision blurs. His breath staggers. His cock twitches and pulses, and he sighs, head back with a shiver and then I’m gagging on his come. I can’t swallow it all and it seeps past my lips.

With a disgusted grunt, Jaejoong shoves me away and I land on my side, stunned and trying to breathe again.

More anger rises up at him, but I put myself in this position. What now? I think about it for a moment, and then decide. I push up to my knees and keep my face to the floor, bowing at him. His foot rubs up and down my back.

I hear a door open.

“Wow, he has clothes on.”

My neck heats with a blush at Yoochun’s words.

“I haven’t decided how else to play with my new pet yet.”

“Your new pet has a physics test on Monday—”

Jaejoong scoffs. His foot pushes under my sweat pants.

“—and we have a movie to go to in a half hour.”

“I know.” His foot moves to my shoulder and pushes me up. “I guess you can go study while we’re gone. I’d love to play with you more, but I need a shower. You got a cock ring, Chunnie?”

“Yeah. Somewhere.”

Jaejoong holds my gaze. I don’t even know what my face looks like. I can feel come on my chin and my face is tight. I have an urge to scratch it, and just barely don’t. Yoochun hands Jaejoong a green band of silicon.

He tosses it on the floor in front of me. “I wish I could watch you put it on with your mouth, but I don’t think you’re that flexible.”

Yoochun chuckles. Bastard.

“Put it on.”

Shaking, I do as he says, pushing the front of my sweats down. The silicon cinches tight at the base of my erection.

Jaejoong leans forward and pats my cheek. “So pretty, you are. You know, Chunnie, I think I’ll keep him.”

Yoochun laughs again. Double bastard.

Jaejoong smiles, covers the distance between our lips and kisses me. It’s just a gentle press of lips, a slight parting. And then he’s gone, and I’m dazed with the feel of his lips on mine.

I can stand now, but I don’t. I wait, on my knees, eyes shut as my cock throbs and my body tenses. Clothes ruffle, and a few times, soft fingers run through my hair. They aren’t always Jaejoong’s.

“Take a shower, and be naked when I get back,” he says.

The door shuts behind them.

I moan, fall to the floor and shove my hand into my sweats. I don’t even fucking care; the touch of my hand is agonizing, and I stroke myself only a few times before groaning in frustration. Slowly, I make my way to my bed. There is no way that I am going to be able focus on physics. I lay on my back, spread eagle, harsh breathing echoing through the room.

My cock pulses.

“Fuck,” I groan and roll to the side, but that’s worse, because my cock and balls are squished.

They’re going to a movie, so they’ll be gone at least two hours. Probably three, including driving time and—shit.

I moan and roll to my back again, staring at the ceiling.

I’m going to fucking die.

~~0~~0~~

Being alone and not being allowed to come isn’t nearly as bad once you hit delirium. I lost track of time a long time ago. I took a shower a long time ago, because I knew I wouldn’t be able to later. I was right.

The room spins, my eyes water, my skin feels like there are tiny needles scraping over it. Not puncturing, just teasing. I have a death grip in my bed frame, because otherwise, I’ll grab my cock, and stroke and stroke until I need to take the ring off, but I can’t take it off. I rub my ass on the bed, legs spread, and everything tingles.

Everything is dark except for the dim light on Yoochun’s desk.

But to me, it only provides a source for the shadows to take on laughing, cruel, fucking sexy shapes and faces.

The sound of keys in the lock echoes through the room, and my whimper is almost a scream. The light flares, and I shut my eyes against it, curling in on myself, and moaning as my cock brushes and jumps against my belly.

My vision is blurry, everything is too bright. A chuckle echoes through my ears.

I whimper.

And then fingers snap. I turn my head to the blob that is probably Jaejoong and try to focus. He snaps his fingers again and points to the floor. With a deep breath, and another whimper, I roll off the edge of the bed, catching myself on the side. My knees hit the floor hard and it takes me another minute to stabilize myself. I shuffle over to him and kneel, sitting on my feet. Fingers card through my hair and I push my face into his jean-clad thigh.

"Pretty."

That isn't Jaejoong's voice. Or Yoochun's. I'm suddenly aware of another presence and I tilt my head up and to the side. The man looking at me is gorgeous, with muscles all over and spiky, brown hair. He looks like he's Jaejoong's age. He's in a button down, pale blue shirt and nice slacks, currently dented with an erection.

“He’s a little scrawny for you isn’t he?”

He looks me up and down, and I realize that I'm naked. I blush and hide my face in Jaejoong's thigh again.

Jaejoong laughs. "Minnie-ah, this is Yunho. He wanted to see you." His voice changed. "Okay, you've seen him. Get out."

Yunho laughs. "Oh, come on. I want to watch."

"Maybe another day. Go join Yoochun and his bitches." Both of his hands are in my hair and his fingers run down my cheeks. He grips my chin and tilts my head up. Smirking, he holds me there with one hand and unbuttons his jeans with the other. The slam of the door is muffled. Lust spikes through me when Jaejoong frees his erection. I lick my lips and don't fight him at all when he yanks my head forward. I open my mouth eagerly and lick the crown of his cock.

With a sigh, he puts his hands on my cheeks again. I hold him firmly with my lips, ready when he moves forward, shocked that he's going so slow. I gag on the first press, and then relax. He hits deeper in my mouth on the second thrust and I don't gag. With a smile, he does it again, deeper, testing and finding my limit. He spreads his legs slightly and fucks my mouth slowly. His cock hits that limit over and over, not enough to get me to gag, but almost.

I dig bloody nail marks into my thighs, whimpering around his cock. My own cock is pulsing and so painful. I want to come.

"You look your best with your lips stretched around my cock, Minnie-ah."

I don't know how that's possible. I'm drooling and tears are leaking from my eyes and I can barely breathe.

He speeds up for only a few thrusts and then pulls away. I whine at him, mouth still open. He laughs and runs his cock around my lips, letting me lick up the precome and play with the slit for a moment.

"Get back on the bed," he says and gives me a little shove. "Kneel."

I follow his commands. He strips, and then comes to the bed. My breath is short, leaving my lungs in little bursts. He touches me, at my shoulders and then down my body.

"Such a skinny, weak little thing," Jaejoong says, making me blush again. Compared to him, he's right. I don't ever work out. I'd rather make my brain stronger.

He grips my arms, hard. Bruising, and I whimper, fighting my instinct to jerk away. He releases me and moves around my body, squeezing my arms all over, and then my chest and stomach, hips and thighs. He leaves red finger marks, and I wonder how many of them will be bruises in the morning.

With a gentle touch, he runs his finger up my cock.

"J-Jaejoong!" I can't help but beg.

He frowns and slaps me, sharp, short, surprising. My head jerks to the side, and I keep it there, shamed as tears drip down my cheeks.

"We need to decide what you should call me. Master feels a little too cliché, and you’re not worthy enough to call me by my name." Jaejoong taps his chin with a finger. A slow smirk spreads across his face. He grips my chin and yanks my head around so I can see him. "You're my little pet, aren't you?"

I nod, unwilling to actually speak.

"And whatever I tell you to do, you'll do." That one isn't a question. "You are mine. So you will call me owner."

Rebellion flares in me, and he laughs at the heat in my eyes. "You understand?"

"Yes, Owner." I only manage to whisper.

He pats my cheek. "Good. Now." He moves away from me and sits at the foot of my bed, cross-legged. He puts a pillow between us and then points at it. "Lie down and spread your legs."

I lick my lips, unsure, and then follow his commands. My cock scrapes across the pillow and I moan. My head is on his thigh, and he runs his hands over my back. The touch is agonizing. I almost scream when he reaches and cups my ass.

“Hump that pillow, baby.”

I whine in disbelief even as my hips move. Just a little. It makes me gasp, mouth open, head tilted up. My vision blurs at the pleasure coursing through me from the friction on my sensitive cock.

“Come on, hump it like you’re fucking it. Like it’s some cute girl from your high school with her skirt up and you’re pounding into her ass from behind because she wanted to try something different.”

I shut my eyes. Heat spreads through my body as I move faster. I grab his upper legs for leverage, whimpering and moaning as an orgasm rolls through me. His hands on my ass spur me on, and I spread my legs so the pillow is right between them. A rush of pleasure jerks through me and I want to come and I can’t and my body shakes. I duck my head and beg into his leg.

“Please, please please.”

“Please, what, my pet?”

“I … come, let me come.”

“You want to come all over that pillow, huh? You want to pretend it’s some girl. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? When no one is home, pretend your pillow is someone else and—“

I cry out as my orgasm finally hits, but I can’t come. I dig my fingers into his thighs, shaking my body and my head. He pushes me up by my shoulder and lets me up only long enough to grab the pillow. He throws it to the side and then stretches out his legs. With strong arms, he drags my pliant body over his legs. He lifts his knee, pushing it just under my balls. The angle is weird, but when he uses my hips to move me up and down his leg, I don’t protest.

“Hump me, pet.”

I shake my head, cheeks flushing again. “Please, I …”

Jaejoong growls and forces my body to move, and I can’t help it, and I hump his leg, arms around his waist for support. He rubs my ass again and then with no warning, shoves two fingers into my body.

“Jae—ner. Owner! Fuck!”

He chuckles and I speed up, fucking myself on his fingers and his leg. I feel another orgasm rushing through me. I cry in disbelief, because I can’t, not yet, and it hurts and everything is spinning again.

Tangy/wet/hot hits my lips. With a whimper, I open my mouth and suck Jaejoong’s cock into my throat, every thrust against his leg pushes him deeper, and I’m gagging on him, fighting for breath. His fingers leave my body, and I whimper, begging around his cock and his thrusts for more.

And just like that, it stops, and he shoves me away from him.

I land on the bed with a cry, his other knee digs into my stomach, punching the wind from me in a short breath.

Tears drip down my cheeks. I grip the blankets, trying for breath. He moves out from under me and I fall, almost boneless to the bed. Another sharp cry echoes around us as my sensitive cock is smashed into the bed.

Firm hands grip my hips and roll me to my back. I groan, the world turning. Jaejoong nudges my knees, and I spread my legs. He grabs my waist and yanks me down the bed until my ass is against his thighs and then he pushes my legs up, another set of bruises on the underside of my thighs.

His cock swipes over my entrance.

I throw my hands to the side and cry out a curse word.

“Pretty little pet,” Jaejoong croons, teasing and teasing and …

“Please, Jae-owner, please. Please. Owner, please.”

“Please what, little pet?”

“Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

“You’re not stretched out enough.”

I pry my eyes open and almost shout, “It fucking didn’t matter to you before.”

He throws his head back and laughs. Another curse if half formed in my throat when he grabs my cock and balls with the same force as he had the rest of me. I scream and try to squirm away, but he’s holding me still enough and then his cock is inside me, adding more pain. My entire body goes taut and then shudders violently.

It’s too much, and I can’t stop whining. Not his name. Just _Owner, please, owner_.

Jaejoong grips me behind the knees and pushes me up, so I’m bent in half, and he’s fucking me hard and fast.

Time stops and everything narrows down to the agony and need and pain. The hand on my cock falters, and then everything explodes, outward, and everything hurts and an echo of my scream bounces around the room. He strokes me only three times, and then it feels like he rips my cock completely off. Come splatters in my face and on my chest and then everything goes dark.

I feel him inside me, moving slow, I hear his voice, his amused, content voice, and I try to snarl at him or something, but my body is too dead, too used and broken and I don’t even give a fuck. Whimpering, I manage to get one arm up and over his back, gripping his shoulder as he rocks his cock into sore body.

“Like that?” he asks. His lips brush over mine and I try to nod.

I hurt, god, every single cell in my body feels like it is on fire.

Fingers touch my lips and I open my mouth with a whimper. Jaejoong shoves them into my mouth and I moan, licking my come off them. He slides the come from my face to my lips, pushing more and more into my mouth. I gag on a large clump of it, accidentally biting his fingers. He slaps me lightly.

“Sorry, Owner,” I whisper and lick his fingers.

Jaejoong smiles, and my breath catches. Even in my slightly incoherent state, I know that’s not good. I turn my head and shut my eyes. He’s only using me, and in a way, I’m only using him. I know this but …

His lips press against my neck, and my breath catches again at the tender kiss. He continues to thrust into me slowly. It doesn’t hurt as much and my breathing steadies. My spent cock twitches against my stomach.

Jaejoong moans and says, “Clench around me again, pet, do it again.”

I tighten my body around him, and he speeds up. His mouth closes around my neck, sucking and biting. He gasps and then shudders and stills, body sagging on top of me. I try to twist under him and keep my arm around him, but he takes a deep breath and pushes off.

I wince as he cock slips out of me, and then his body heat is gone. My vision is still blurry as my gaze follows him around the room. He takes off the condom, ties it and throws it into my trash. And then he gets dressed. I shut my eyes, willing my heart not to hurt.

Again, I asked for this.

I struggle with the blanket and hear him stop. I can tell he’s watching me. I curl up as tightly as I can, completely covered, shadowed and hidden from him. I ignore my tears and try to relax.

I flinch when the door slams.

When Yoochun slinks in a couple hours before dawn, I say nothing to him. I haven’t moved, and I don’t want to move.

In the hours since Jaejoong left, I decided on two things: Number one, this time sucked worse than last time, because last time, he more or less raped me, but this time I begged him for it. And number two, I still hate him, but I want him again.

How many times am I going to let him do this to me?

I sleep only when my body makes me, and when I wake up, I’m surprised to see that Jaejoong is here, curled up with Yoochun on his bed. I try to ignore him, but I can’t and he looks up and smirks at me.

“Good morning, Minnie.”

“Good morning, Owner.”

Yoochun snorts and I blush, turning away from them. Jaejoong doesn’t say anything else to me, so I force my sore body out of bed and try to relax in a shower. When I’m through, I head back to the room to dress. They ignore me, and I figure that Jaejoong doesn’t want to play.

I’m wrong.

He’s sitting on my bed when I turn around, sweats clutched in my hand. He smirks. I shoot a glance at Yoochun. There is a book open in front of him but I doubt he’s reading.

Jaejoong points to the floor by his foot. I swallow and move to him and kneel. He spreads his legs out and says, “Hump my leg, little pet. Hump me until you come.”

I blush hard, and Yoochun makes a noise of disbelief. I climb over his leg, a knee on either side. I rub against him tentatively, moaning as the denim rakes painfully on my skin. I do it again, shivering at the first burst of pleasure.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, are you serious?” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong chuckles. “I told you so.”

My cheeks heat more, but I’m already hard and there is no cock ring this time.

I look up but he’s not looking at me. He’s reading something, a book from my shelf. He doesn’t look at me as I start to move, slowly up and down his leg. I whimper and moan, trying to get his attention, but he ignores me. It doesn’t matter anyway. I have my command, and like a good little pet, I do as he says and hump his leg until I come.


End file.
